


Interstellare Weihnachten

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten ist für die Crew der Normandy alles andere als besinnlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellare Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Also ich hatte wirklich nicht gedacht ich würde meinen Heiligabend so verbringen“, raunte Jacob in Shepards Ohr. „Vor allem nicht, nachdem Sie extra den Weihnachtsbaum genehmigt haben.“

Die Trümmerreste einer längst vergangenen Zivilisation gaben eine dürftige Deckung ab, doch bislang hatten die Blue Suns sie noch nicht entdeckt. Zwei Wachen standen vor dem Haupteingang zur Operationsbasis und lamentierten dabei lautstark wie schade es doch war, dass die Umweltanzüge ihnen das Rauchen unmöglich machten.

„Man sollte meinen, es wäre genug Staub in der Luft“, bemerkte Tali trocken. „Ich habe Wolkenbänke gesehen, in denen man besser sehen konnte.“

Auf dem Shuttle-Landeplatz auf dem Dach wurden noch immer Kisten verladen, soviel verrieten die Wärmesensoren Shepard. Leider war die schlechte Sicht nicht genug um Mündungsfeuer zu dämpfen.

„Und ich habe Ihnen extra ein Geschenk besorgt“, murrte Joker über Funk.

„Ich bin sicher, Commander Shepard wird sich über das Geschenk genauso freuen, wenn sie es einen Tag zu spät öffnet, Mr. Moreau. Shepard?“, fragte EDI.

„Ja?“

„Das Shuttle fährt die Triebwerke hoch. Sie sollten sich bereit machen, um die Wachen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.“

Einige Momente später hörte die Gruppe, wie das Shuttle abhob und die verbliebenen Arbeiter sich ins Innere der Anlage zurückzogen. Mit einem Nicken zu Tali und Jacob entsicherte Shepard das Präzisionsgewehr und legte an. Die Kugel traf den Blue-Suns-Söldner direkt zwischen die Augen. Sein Partner folgte ihm Sekunden später.

„So, jetzt können wir Zaeed sein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen“, scherzte Shepard, als sie das Gewehr schulterte.

 _Ende_


End file.
